Emiko (GrB)
' Emiko Blushing.png kagetsu.png kagetsu_angry.png Kagetsu7.png kagetsu_confused.png kagetsu_happy.png kagetsu_sad.png Emiko' (カゲツ Kagetsu) is a character in Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar. ''She is one of the eligible bachelorettes to court and is a special marriageable candidate. A mysterious maiden who lives behind the waterfall, Emiko is well hidden. She maintains the water shrine in a secret world that most people can't get to. Emiko is a timid person, and since her duty with the shrine is a solitary task, she enjoys your visits. The path to Emiko's water shrine can't be unlocked until you've reached your second year in the game. Leave your farm area on a non-rainy day between 9:00 pm and 2:00 am and you'll discover something unusual with the waterfall by Lloyd's house.Grand Bazaar, Bachelorette Emiko ''fogu.com As you investigate the waterfall, you will observe a path leading through it. As you go down the path, you'll meet Emiko for the first time. Note that you won't be able to enter her shrine on rainy days or in the winter time, since the waterfall is frozen over and she is inaccessible. 'Schedule'Grand Bazaar, Bachelorette Emiko fogu.com 'Gifts'Grand Bazaar, Bachelorette Emiko fogu.com *Note: Emiko will not accept fish, bugs or frogs as gifts.Grand Bazaar, Bachelorette Emiko fogu.com 'Heart Events' Purple Heart Event *Enter the waterfall shrine. *5:00pm to 7:00pm. *Sunny, cloudy or snowy weather. *Not on a bazaar or festival day. *Emiko has purple heart (10,000 FP) or more. *You have given her 30 or more gifts Emiko wants to ask you a question; you give her so many gifts, and she wonders if you are a person of great wealth. You bet. I'm loaded! (-2000 FP) It seems that you can get anything you want in the world. She explains every object has a spirit, and if you have too many objects then you can't connect with their spirits. Maybe someday you'll understand. No, but I like to give. (+2000 FP) Emiko can tell you value the spirit of the items that you give. She thanks you for your gifts and would like to know where the gifts came from. ---- Blue Heart Event *Enter the waterfall shrine. *5:00pm to 7:00pm. *Sunny, cloudy or snowy weather. *Not on a bazaar or festival day. *Emiko has blue heart (20,000 FP) or more. *You have given her 50 or more gifts. *You have unlocked the second crop field. *You have seen the Purple Heart Event. Today, Emiko has a question to ask. You have such a gentle aura, so she is curious to know what you do. She doesn't understand what a "farm" is, so you show her some things you do like water crops and plant seeds. Emiko figures that must be why you have such a gentle aura, but it must be tough to be responsible for so many animal lives. Yea. It's a pain. (-3000 FP) Emiko guesses that the animals you take care of must feel the same towards you. Perhaps you should care more about them. They're like my family. (+3000 FP) She's pleased with your positive attitude. Your animals are lucky to have a owner like you. Emiko reminds you to never lose your compassion. ---- Yellow Heart Event *Walk through the waterfall. *Midnight to 2:00am. *Sunny or cloudy weather. *Not Winter season. *Not on a bazaar or festival day. *Emiko must have a yellow heart (40,000 FP) or more. *You have given her 80 or more gifts. *You have seen the Blue Heart Event. Emiko is glad to see you; she decided that she wants to go outside and look at the world that you've talked about, but she's never done it before. She's afraid to go by herself. I'll go with you! (+4000 FP) She figured she could count on you, and the two of you head outside. Emiko is amazed by what she sees, and thinks everything is very pretty. The outside world is full of the spirits of living things. Emiko thanks you for accompanying her, but she has to go back to her world. She hopes to see you again soon. Maybe some other time. (-5000 FP) She's disappointed in you, and she storms off back to her shrine. Random Events Emiko's Fortune Telling * Walk into the waterfall shrine * 6:00 am to 8:00 am - Sunny or Cloudy weather * Spring, Summer, and Fall * Year 2 and later * Emiko at 40,000 FP or higher This is an event that can be viewed multiple times. Simply walk into the shrine behind the waterfall and Emiko will offer to use the water to tell your fortune. You can accept her offer or turn it down; even if you don't want your fortune told at the time, you can come back later and trigger the event again. If you accept her offer, Emiko will use the shrine to try and predict a fortune. The fortunes don't have any affect in the game. They're mainly informational hints on how to be a better farmer. Emiko can't tell your fortune during the Winter season because the waterfall is frozen. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Bachelorettes Category:Featured Articles